Witch
Witches Witches are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension and are the magical opposite of Fairies.. Witches and Wizards are similar in appearance to humans and Fairies. However the source of their magical powers is from their negative feelings and from darkness, while that of the Fairies is from their good feelings and from light. This reflects itself in the dark clothing, punk-like and gothic-like of the Witches. Even if some witches have used their powers for evil purposes, most witches are not necessarily evil as has been mentioned several times in the series, examples being Miss Griffin who helped the Company of Light fight the Ancestral Witches (as an effort at redemption for having initially worked with the Ancestresses and Valtor, though it was mentioned by Valtor that Griffin and Faragonda were already friends when Griffin was still with the Ancestresses when he says that Griffin left the Ancestresses to side with her "great friend" Faragonda), Miss Faragonda (who was a Witch but later became a Fairy), Mirta, Lucy and the many other Witches of Cloud Tower who helped the Fairies against the Trix and against Valtor many times. Lucy once even told Mirta that not all witches were evil like the Trix, and that some are strong and proud, like Miss Griffin, whom she considered as a role model. In the Shaab Stone arc of the Winx Club Comic Series Miss Griffin says that both Witches and Fairies fight evil, but while Fairies use good magic Witches use bad magic. Witches prefer working alone, as has been mentioned by Miss Griffin when the Winx went to Cloud Tower in Season 2, especially because witches easily tend to betray each other when working in groups. There have however been exceptions, like the Trix and the Ancestral Witches, who have always been supporting and "faithful" towards each other within their respective groups in a warped loving way. It is possible that the Ancestresses and the Trix are two groups of three sisters, as they sometimes call each other little sister or sister, which is why they were able to work together so well. In magical strength Witches are as powerful as Fairies and their relative strengths depends on how much the Fairy or Witch has been trained, even if the Trix originally seemed much stronger that the Winx, perhaps because the Trix were senior students at Cloud Tower while the Winx were freshman students (except Stella, who however was not very interested in studying) and because the Trix, being descendants of the Ancestresses were more powerful than the other Witches (which was shown when the Trix took over Cloud Tower and led the Army of Darkness to attack the Magic Dimension in Season 1. The Trix never really took the power of the Dragon Flame from Bloom, but they were still incredibly powerful, perhaps because they believed that they were really all-powerful). But Witches can converge their magic with Fairies which shows that there is a magical link between them which enables Witches to combine their negative energies and dark powers with the positive energies and powers of light of Fairies, as seen in the 24th episode of Season 1 Just like Fairies have powers specific to them, Witches also have specific powers, like Icy, who has the power of Ice; Darcy, who has the power of Darkness; Stormy, who has the power of Storms; and Mirta, who has powers based on illusion. The Ancestral Witches, the first witches ever (pssibly sisters or the first witch coven), are the first witches known to have existed and have been called "the Mothers of all Witches" by Valtor and "the first creatures of Evil" in the 21st episode of Season 1. It is unknown what the first title may exactly mean, since the only ones to have ever claimed descent from the Ancestral Witches are the Trix, who simply call themselves as the descendants of the Ancestresses, and Valtor, whom the Ancestresses called their son. It is possible that the Ancestresses are really the ancestors of all witches, but it could also be that the Ancestresses only invented the practice of witchcraft, and that is why they were called the "Mothers of all Witches". The title of "first creatures of Evil" may possibly indicate that the Ancestresses were born at the beginning of the Universe perhaps at the same time as Arcadia, possibly created by the Great Dragon or by Lord Darkar or by a combination on their powers maybe in a way similar to the spark of the Dragon Fire which mixed with the Darkness and which was later made into Valtor by the Three old Witches. Like Fairies, Witches must attend school to become full-fledged witches and practice their craft and most witches attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches in the Dimension of Magix. At school witches are taught and trained to increase their powers and to use their powers responsibly so as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil, even if it is by using bad magic. Witches, like Fairies, make efforts to become more powerful, but while the Fairies' powers are based on their positive feelings and Light, the powers of Witches are based on negative feelings and Darkness. Witches are known to work for their selfish and personal means, but this is possibly a cliché. Even if most of them work alone sometimes they may work in groups, like the Trix and the Ancestresses, where they have unified goals even if there are sometimes rivalries between each other. Witches have also worked many times with Fairies, with examples being Miss Griffin who often worked with Faragonda, Mirta who helped Bloom but later became a Fairy, and the other Cloud Tower Witches who helped the Alfea Fairies fighting the Trix in Season 1, when they all combined their powers to defeat the Army of Darkness. It is supposed that children choose to become Witches or Fairies or that a Witch can become a Fairy and vice-versa, as it has been mentioned on the Official Winx Club Site after the Season 2 revamp that Miss Faragonda used to be a Witch before becoming a Fairy, and it is also seen when Mirta who was a Witch in Season 1 became a Fairy after transferring to Alfea, her Fairy transformation being shown in Season 3. Therefore Witches and Fairies are not two different species, but people of the same species who chose to use different types of magic. Due to the Witches powers being based on bad magic, the source of their powers are often things with negative aspects or which can be harmful, like Ice, Darkness and Storms for the Trix, and illusions for Mirta. They can also use magic Convergence like Fairies, but differently, and an unusual way is the Vacuums of the Trix. Known Groups The Trix are a group of recurring antagonists in the series Winx Club. They are known as "the Senior Witches', or more commonly, just "the Witches", in the English version. They consist of three adult and/or teenage witches, Icy, Darcy, Stormy. Problems between Witches and Fairies Witches and Fairies tend to have opposed natures and this causes rivalry and may lead to tensions between them, like in the ninth episode of Season 1, where many witches joined the Trix to attack Musa and later fight the Specialists and the rest of the Winx girls. At the beginning of Season 1, in the third episode, the Witches were so angry that they had not been invited to the party at Alfea that they decided to crash the party and Miss Griffin complains that the Cloud Tower students are never invited to the parties at Alfea and Red Fountain. However, by the end of the season the tensions seem to have decreased between the Cloud Tower students and the Alfea students because of the Witches stay at Alfea when the Trix took control of Cloud Tower and because they all fought together against the Trix. In the 8th episode of Season 2 the Witches are even invited to the inauguration of the new Red Fountain building and later in the season Mirta explains to the Winx that most Witches do not like Fairies because they think that Fairies live easy lives at Alfea while they have to do efforts. The temporary stay of the Winx at Cloud Tower clears more misunderstandings between Witches and Fairies, and both Fairies and Witches start having better opinions of each other. By the end of the Season the Witches are even invited to the party at Alfea. In Season 3, when Valtor takes control of Cloud Tower and sends the Witches to attack Alfea after turning them into his slaves, Flora is shocked on seeing the Witches attacking, saying that she thought the Alfea Fairies and the Cloud Tower Witches were now friends. In the Second Movie, however, when the Trix crash the beginning of year party by putting a spell on the food so that whoever eats it becomes a toad, Miss Faragonda complains that the Cloud Tower Witches also made pranks like bombarding Alfea with drops of storm and stuffing the cakes with roaches and snakes during the party the two previous years (i.e. in the years The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Season 4 took place), and Miss Griffin answers that Faragonda herself insists on having that party every year, but Fairies and Witches just do not mix. This means that even if the Witches are now friends with the Fairies they still like to cause mischief by playing pranks on the Fairies, this also means there is some friendly rivalry between them. A perfect example of Witch-Fairy friendship is the friendship between Miss griffin and Miss Faragonda as even if they can sometimes be rivals, they are also very good friends. The friendship between Mirta and Lucy, especially after Season 2, is also similar, as Lucy ends by accepting Mirta as now being a Fairy and Mirta accepts and respects Lucy's decision to become an accomplished witch and both decide to remain good friends despite their differences. Witch Form? It is unknown if Witches have different Witch Forms similar to the Fairies, as no real Witch Transformation was shown in the series. However, in the Second Movie, the Trix change from civilian form to Witch form by a lightning spell of Stormy, possibly implying a transformation similar if not identical to the Fairies' transformation. In the Winx Club Comics, however, the Witches are shown to have a transformation similar to that of the Fairies. The Gloomix and Disenchantix however cannot exactly be called Witch Levels, because even if they are almost Witch counterparts of the Charmix and Enchantix, unlike the Charmix and Enchantix which were earned by the Fairies themselves through accomplishing tasks or getting in touch with themselves, these are not earned since it was through a spell of Lord Darkar that the Trix got their Gloomix and it was a spell of Valtor which gave them their Disenchantix. The Gloomix and Disenchantix can thus not be called Witch Forms, but simply spells boosting their powers. Wizards Though Wizards have been shown in the series, it is unknown whether they are simply male counterparts of witches or an entirely distinct race, as no Wizard has ever been shown at Cloud Tower. It could be possible that Wizards are trained at Red Fountains (in the Rai version Red fountain was called the school for wizards in training) and as some Red Fountain students have already displayed signs of magical ability in the usage of magical technology. Some of the Wizards to have featured in the series are Saladin, Valtor, Nabu and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Similarly to Witches and Fairies, Wizards have been shown to have specific powers, especially in the case of Valtor, who is a Wizard of the Dragon Fire, and the Black Circle, where Ogron, Duman, Anagan and Gantlos have Hatred, Greed Destruction and Envy and have the powers of absorbing magic, super-speed, producing shock waves and shape-shifting respectively. Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Characters